¿Me podrías dar algo de…?
by Digiacrb
Summary: Momento perdido, de "The Babies and Me". El como debio haber empezado la historia de este fic. Descubre el verdadero "inicio" de esta loca historia, y diviértete viendo el "comienzo" de los problemas de Clark/Superman. Rated T por seguridad! Review please!


**THE BABIES AND ME**

_**Bueno ni yo sé porque, pero de repente me pareció buena idea agregarle a ese loco fic mío un prologo... Y pues aquí lo tienen. **_

_**Como mencione en el primer cap (si apenas empezaste a leer esto, es que publique antes los 2 primeros capítulos que este prologo), este fic tiene algo de inspiración en la película coreana **__**"baby**__** and me" y por eso parecidos, aunque la historia va a ser completamente distinta. Aunque eso si el prologo está basado en la primera escena de la película, más que en otra cosa.**_

_**No sé si, agregarlo a la historia de manera oficial, así que ustedes opinen. ¿Se queda aparte o se suma a la historia?**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: no soy dueña de los personajes Ni de la serie, y si lo fuera ya estaríamos esperando una cuarta temporada de la serie! Lo único mío es trama de esta historia (que si alguien usa o roba sin mi permiso lo matare con kame hame ha) Hago esto sin fines de**__** lucro**__** (pero si quieren pagarme no me quejo) y... ¿Para qué mas era?... ¡A si! ¡Apoderarme del fandom de Justicia Joven!**_

_**Bueno sin mas preámbulos, comencemos con el prologo.**_

* * *

**The Babies and Me**

_**Momento perdido:**__ él como debió haber iniciado la historia._

**Prologo: **

_¿Me podrías dar algo de…?_

Metrópolis, una de las ciudades más concurridas de la actualidad, con sus miles de habitantes a toda prisa caminando sobre las abarrotadas calles. Todos sin verse unos a los otros, metidos en sus propios asuntos, en dado caso tampoco era de gran importancia, con vidas tan ajetreadas quién en su sano juicio prestaría atención a ese grupo de hombres que analizaban cada espécimen femenino que fuera detectado por su radar de hormonas.

-Oye, viejo- Llamó un ojiazul al de cabello azabache, codeándolo levemente- ¿Qué tal ella? ¡Es tan caliente!- Chilló señalando a una "señorita" que vestía un short tan corto que fácilmente pasaría como ropa interior, su camisa a medio vientre y que hablaba pretenciosamente por celular.

-En realidad, no- Dijo a la propuesta de su amigo, mostrando su tono de voz desinteresado.

-¿Y aquella otra?- Preguntó esta vez un castaño- ¿No dijiste que aceptabas extranjeras?- En esta ocasión una rubia escultural enfundada en una estrecha minifalda cruzaba la pierna mientras a su alrededor varios se quedaban con las ganas.

-No me interesa- Fue, por quinta vez en la noche, la cortante respuesta.

Su paciencia estaba en peligro de extinción, cada una de las recomendaciones de ese Trió (Barry, Hal y Oliver) iba de mal en peor, bastantes problemas tenía ya como para estar viendo a un puñado de cabezas huecas.

-Wow- Soltaron al unísono.

-Aquí viene, esta sí te va a gustar, Clark.-dijo el rubio millonario, que iba de incógnito.

Nunca en su vida había visto a Oliver de esa forma, parecía un troglodita en época de apareamiento, de Barry y Hal ya se lo esperaba. Ahora que pensaba ¿Por qué estaba ese trió babeando a causa de un montón de mujeres? Dando por un hecho que los tres tenían novias*.

Dejo de lado estos pensamientos para darle una mirada a la mujer delante de él. Vestido entallado al cuerpo, pelirroja, mirada hambrienta y piel bronceada. Justo como lo suponía, toda una _dama_. No le era muy difícil suponer sus intenciones, si de la forma en cómo se comía ese helado trabajaba, ganaba muy bien por noche. Hmp, maldecía en sus adentros el momento en que invito a sus amigos para que le hicieran más fácil la ardua tarea de búsqueda y recolección.

-No busco "belleza", chicos- Sarcásticamente le recalcó.

-¿Y ella? ¡Justo ahí!- El castaño contesto en son de burla, señalando hacia la acera despectivamente.

Una joven caminaba con pasos de elefante a juego de una figura nada agraciada, rizos enmarañados en un chongo alto, un vestido de gigantes puntos rosas y botas moradas. Pero entre todos estos detalles el kriptoniano encontró lo que estaba buscando desde hace ya una semana.

-¡Es perfecta!- Exclamó el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

-¿QUE?- El rubio de Central se había atorado con su dona al momento de tragar.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?- le siguió Hal seriamente.

Y Oliver, simplemente lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Mira su cara- Los tres voltearon a verla, pero por más que se esforzaban no podían encontrar la perfección de la que Clark tanto alardeaba, solo una cabeza redonda como luna llena con mejillas infladas. De nuevo vieron al pelinegro con escepticismo, dándole a entender por su mirada que estaban más confundidos que en un principio- ¿No parece una buena persona?

Y con estas últimas palabras salió del local de comida con su elegante y fuerte forma de caminar, apurando el paso para no perderla de vista, no por nada ese barrio era conocido como el centro del comercio de Metrópolis, aunque también competía por el título del barrio especializado con más letreros de neón.

Una vez que le dio alcance, tratando de no mover mucho la carga de su espalda, le toco levemente el hombro con la punta de los dedos.

-Disculpa- La llamó tratando de sonar natural con un tono seductor.

Ella se dio la vuelta con una expresión facial parecida a un tic nervioso severo, pero una vez que contemplo al causante de su retraso esa mueca desapareció mostrando un intento fallido de mirada sensual y dejando caer su bolso de mano. Y la verdad no estaba exagerando.

El hombre frente a ella tenía unos 21 o 22 años, cabellera alborotada y lisa color negro, ojos azules ocultos en su mayor parte por unas gafas de sol dándole un toque misterio, nariz recta, las cejas arqueadas una de ellas adornada con un piercing de plata -falso, pero ella no lo sabía-, una sonrisa arrogante marcada que dejaba entrever la hermosa hilera de ordenados dientes, piel blanca y el atrayente perfume masculino que seducía a su alrededor.

Sí, todo un modelito en: una chaqueta roja y azul con un escudo amarillo de Superman en la espalda, una gorra igual, pantalones rojos, con unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color, y botas negras*.

-Eh…. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto apenas regreso de la fantasía que su mente le estaba jugando, suspirando cada segundo.

El pelinegro conociendo ya lo que tenía que hacer la tomo de las manos, tratando de disimular lo muy avergonzado que estaba pero dejando algo a la vista para conseguir su objetivo, empleando una de las mejores tácticas ablanda-corazones que había aprendido de Batman -al pasar tanto tiempo con el playboy de gótica, uno aprende cosas-, su, en estos instantes no tan, falsa inocencia. De inmediato la joven peli risada sintió millones de corrientes electicas y mariposas en el estómago.

-Oh ra…-

-Lamento molestarte- Comenzó su actuación, rogando al cielo que se apiadara de él- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Continuo con su voz tortuosamente baja.

-¿Un favor?- Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a las mil revoluciones, creando infinita cantidad de posibilidades.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Puedes darme leche materna?

La chica podía jurar que hasta las personas a su lado pudieron escuchar como su mundo de ilusiones estalló en un sonoro ¡PUUF! , pero solo fue necesaria la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios bajaron de una sonrisa a una faceta enojada, para dar la alerta a Clark que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-¡¿Qué?!- Su chillido copio el sonido del metal siendo rasgado.

-Sé que es vergonzoso- le dijo, riendo tímidamente, tratando por todos los medios que a la chica se le bajara la cólera.- ¡No es para mí!- Se apresuró a aclarar la situación, lástima que la joven de una fuerte y sonora patada baja lo mando a callar -claro que al ser Superman no le afecto-.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡¿Tan fácil me veo para ti?!- Los transeúntes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para mirar curiosos el espectáculo que se estaba formando en media calle- Te ves tan guapo y agradable…-Siguió diciendo esta vez dolidamente, para recobrar las fuerzas con furia- ¿Por qué no te amamantas tú mismo? ¡Bastardo!

¡Listo! Su paciencia había expirado, ya estaba harto de todo, ni siquiera entendía como toda su vida se había por el desagüe en tan poco tiempo, todo por culpa de…

-¡USTEDES!- Grito rabioso- ¡Me están volviendo loco!

Con algo de rudeza se quitó el canguro de su espalda, haciendo que su gorra cayera en su hombro izquierdo, y colocó a su carga frente a él.

Un par de pequeñísimos bebés con expresiones afligidas daban indicios de comenzar a llorar, sus cabezas eran cubiertas por unos gorritos, uno de orejas de gato color gris y el otro de lobo color blanco; en ambos dejando salir unos cuantos mechones oscuros, uno con un mameluco azul y unos guantes en forma de patas felinas cubriéndolo del frío y el otro igual pero el mameluco negro y la forma de los guantes era de patas caninas.

-¿Se morirían solo por beber del biberón?- Les pregunto apenas había ganado la atención de los pequeños, mirando acusadoramente a los ojos jades y a los azules cristal.

_**-Papi, odio el biberón-**_ Lloriquearon al unismo, como una contestación a la pregunta del mayor, pero por razones obvias su padre nunca les entendería, o al menos hasta que aprendieran a hablar como él.

El pelinegro volvió a colgar el canguro en su espalda, y volvió a ponerse su gorra de paso, y sacó de un bolsillo del mismo un biberón lleno con leche de formula. Abrió la tapa lanzándola por el aire, sin importarle ya realmente si golpeaba a alguien, y les mostro levemente la botella a cada uno de sus "hijos". Pero en lugar de callar el llanto entristecedor de los menores lo único que provoco fue que se elevara su volumen, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Ya dejen de llorar!- Y la gorra volvió a caer esta vez terminando arriba de las cabezas de los niños, Clark en una acción nunca antes vista, jaloneo sus propios cabellos en gesto desesperado, no había dormido en tres días, estaba descuidando su alimentación y como si fuera poco había tenido que aguantar a esos sacos de mocos llorones que llegaron a su vida sin siquiera esperárselo.

_**-¡Quiero leche de pecho!- **_dijeron los gemelos al unismo.

-Me están volviendo loco….-Repitió casi rayando lo maniaco.- ¡¿Puede darme alguien algo de leche materna? !¡ARRRRG!- Rugió antes de en un último y megadesesperado -sin decir muy idiota e inútil- intento de hacer que al menos uno de los niños aceptara el biberón, el cual también sirvió para recuperar la gorra de nuevo, los cuales al apenas ver el biberón lo mandaron a volar de una sola patada dada al mismo tiempo por ambos críos, y sin darse cuenta de que en su despegue el biberón se había abierto dejando caer todo su contenido en un oficial de policía que dormía plácidamente en una tienda de café.

-¡Tu!- Lo señalo acusadoramente, mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

-M*****.- Maldijo por lo bajo, antes de acomodarse los lentes oscuros y ponerse por sexta vez en la noche la gorra, y siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia se lanzó a correr, a una velocidad más alta de la que hubiera usado en su otro "disfraz" de civil* pero sin ser "súper", sin parar.

...Kal_Kel_Kon...

Se preguntaran:

¿Cómo es que Superman "el hombre de acero" termino siendo niñera de un par de bebés que dicen ser sus hijos?

Bueno, la verdad, ni el mismo padre sabe con certeza como sucedió, todo dio un giro de 180 grados hace…

...

Bueno lo importante no son los días, si no lo que sucedió en realidad

**Flashback: **_**(la noche anterior, al comienzo de esta locura)**_

...

* * *

_**Jajaja, ¿Que les pareció el pro? ¿Bueno, malo, decente, genial o a la basura? Y, ¿Cuantos estuvieron de mal pensados al inicio?**_

_**Y si lo sé, pobre Superman! Jajaja. Los gemelos lo van a traer muy fregado al pobre.**_

_**¿La madre?... Uumm pues eso lo sabrán hasta en un futuro muy, muy lejano. **_

_**Resolviendo asteriscos:**_

_***Bueno es este fic yo me manejo con las parejas que siempre he visto de estos 3 héroes y creo que son las oficiales en al menos uno que otro universo: Barry/Flash y Iris West, Hal/Linterna Verde y Carol, Oliver/Fecha verde y Dinah/Canario negro**_

_***lo que trae puesto Superman, es un traje que trae Superboy en un comic, cuando tiene que cuidar a "Guardián" que se ha convertido en un bebe, y como la situación es parecida me gusto la idea de que estuviera vestido así en esta parte**_

_***El otro "disfraz" de civil, es claro el tradicional, con el que siempre hemos visto a Clark Kent trabajando en el planeta. Las razones de que aquí lleve otro son: 1.- El otro no sería muy útil para... **__**Bueno para las mujeres, y 2.-Es para que nadie lo reconozca como el reportero Clark Kent, porque tan solo imagínense la vergüenza que le daría al pobre que lo cacharan pidiendo leche materna. **__**Jajaja, ¡De seguro que de esa no sale respirando porque de ahí Lois nos lo mata y deja a los gemes huérfanos!**_

_**Y como siempre, de nuevo todo escrito desde el celular, por eso posibles errores que hayan podido notar. Necesito una compu lo sé -.-**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, no olviden dejar comentarios. **_

_**Recuerden: Review=inspiración y ganas de escribir**_

_**P.D: el cap 4 ya casi está listo, lo público cuando se sumen 3 Reviews más a los que ya tiene el fic (ya sea aquí o en los capítulos oficiales del fic). **_


End file.
